Allá donde iremos
by Mi Koushiro Yamato
Summary: Cuando todo acabe…
1. Tuve un sueño…

Bood+ (Buraddo Purasu) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Junichi Fujisaku.

Éste es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia contiene insinuaciones Shounen ai (relación chico-chico), si no te gusta, te sugiero no leer.

* * *

**Allá donde iremos**

**1.- Tuve un sueño…**

"Tuve un sueño."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tuve un sueño…"

"¿Pero qué tonterías dices? Nosotros no soñamos."

"Pero tuve un sueño… un sueño donde éramos libres."

"Moses…", Karman se acercó y llevando una mano a la frente pálida, le observó con preocupación, "¿te sientes bien?"

Moses sonrió suavemente dedicando sólo esa sonrisa que podía dar a Karman, y tomando aquella mano entre las suyas, la acercó a su pecho.

"Sí…, contigo lo estoy."

Un leve sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del más alto, y de un arrebató alejó sus manos para después mirar con ceño fruncido al otro.

"¿Pero qué tonterías dices?", suspiró pesado y se dio media vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia otro lado, "Enserio Moses, no sé qué rayos te pasa el día de hoy."

El nombrado se quedó observando por algún momento sus manos, y sintiendo la calidez, las volvió a llevar a su pecho.

"Si tan sólo…"

Cerró sus ojos por algunos instantes, y al abrirlos, se encontró en un sótano oscuro. A su derecha, en una esquina, estaba Loulou, en la otra Irene, y a un lado de ella se encontraba Dismas.

"¿Te encuentras bien?"

Giró el rostro y apretando los labios evitó que un quejido le arrebatara.

"No hagas eso Moses, necesitas descansar. Apenas y has salido vivo de ahí."

El pelinegro volvió a recargar la cabeza en aquel hombro y dejó que una calida mano le peinase.

"Karman…"

"No hables."

"Tuve un sueño…"

"Te he dicho que no hables."

"… donde éramos libres…"

Moses cerró los ojos y suspiró dejando salir la poca fuerza que le quedaba en aquellos momentos. Todo el cuerpo, incluso su propia alma (si es que podía decir que tenía una) le dolía, pero…

Sonrió internamente al volver a sentir aquella caricia sobre su pelo.

"Tranquilo Moses… yo cuidaré de ti. Ahora debes descansar."

El aludido se dejó resbalar de aquel hombro hasta acomodar la cabeza entre unas suaves piernas, y en espera de que aquel dolor bajara, se dedicó únicamente a sentir los fríos dedos recorriendo su frente.

Continúa…

* * *

**Comentarios:** Pequeñas historias a lo largo del trayecto, todas, con una esperanza en común.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail a o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Gracias por leer.

Fin de la transmisión...


	2. Loulou's

Bood+ (Buraddo Purasu) no me pertenece, le pertenece a Junichi Fujisaku.

Éste es un fic de fan para fans.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia no tiene relación con la anterior.

Un agradecimiento por haber leído la historia a todos ustedes: Alessandra Cintrell, MIssAO, Winry-Revenge y MeKaRy.

* * *

**Allá donde iremos**

**2.- ****Loulou's**

Se encontraba ahí, lo hacía. Después de tanto tiempo ella…

El viento era pegajoso, la sal caliente que impregnaba podía pegarse sobre la piel haciéndola sudar un poco más. El aire, aromatizado por algas y peces hundía los pulmones hinchándolos de añoranzas y abandonando la memoria a los recuerdos.

Con una paz interna incomprensible, Loulou movió sus dedos sintiendo como la arena se entrecolaba entre ellos causándole cosquilleo y provocando enterrarlos un poco más.

"Moses… Kardman…"

Podía sentir el sol quemando las ropas que le tapaban, el sombrero que le cubría de una muerte segura apenas y dejaba ver esa luz brillante que lograba herir sus ojos, pero no calmar su decisión.

Volviendo a respirar lo más hondo posible ella llevó la mano hacia su cuello sobre el nudo de las ataduras internas que le apretaban bajo la capa, quedó ahí meditando unos segundos, recordando…

"… todos… ¡¡Ya llegué!!"

Con una sonrisa bien enmarcada ella arrancó la capa de su cuerpo y comenzó a correr alegremente hasta las olas. Aquel día era su día, cumplía su promesa: conocería la playa y disfrutaría su primer y última ola de mar bajo la luz de sol.

_Fin._

* * *

**Comentarios:** Pequeñas historias a lo largo del trayecto, todas, con una esperanza en común.

Me despido y cualquier cosa manden un mail o facilítense la vida y dejen un review.

Gracias por leer.

Fin de la transmisión...


End file.
